


Decisions

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent AU, Short, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One decision can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be apart of my Parent AU. I'll write more into it. This fic is really short, as most of mine kinda are, but I still hope its enjoyable.

"You know, I think I want one.”

At first Dick wasn’t sure what Jason was talking about, he looked up from the sink and over at the table where Jason was sitting. He was flipping through the pages of a celebrity gossip magazine.

“Like what?”

“One of these condensed humans,” he looked up from the magazine, “You know, like a miniature person we keep in our house for eighteen years.”  
Dick laughed, and set the dishes back down into the sink. He walked over the table and sat up on it, smiling, “Now, what kind of condensed human are we talking about?”

Jason set the magazine down on the table and pointed at a baby, “This kind, without the teeth or hair and have the big eyes.”

Dick reached out and set his hand on Jason’s, “Why do you want a baby all of a sudden?”

Jason smiled and placed his other hand on Dick’s thigh, “I don’t know, just a thought -- but I think it’d be nice.”

Dick smiled back and placed a kiss on Jason’s forehead, “We live a dangerous life, what if something happens to us and --”

“The baby won’t be alone, it’ll have some of the most badass family members to look after it if anything happens.”

“I don’t know…” Dick sighed.

“Scared?”

“Of course, but the thought of it does sound good.”

“Every part of our life has been scary, but this…”

“It’s a different kind of scared…”

“Think about it.”

-0-0-0-

The subject didn’t come up again for another few weeks, until four o’clock one morning when neither of them could sleep. They were sitting on the couch watching old cartoons. Dick had his head resting on Jason’s shoulder, and he decided to speak.

“I think we should adopt a baby.”

“Like a real one, or a dog or…?”

“Yes,” Dick looked up at Jason, “A baby, not a dog.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“A couple hours ago, when I saw you with that little girl.” Dick began to explain, “She was about to get kidnapped and you stopped it from happening.”

“That’s what you would do too, I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary.”

“But after you took the guys down you stayed with her, you calmed her down and took off your helmet and Jay you even made her laugh a few times. You stayed with her until the police came,” Dick paused, and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek, “I think you’d be a wonderful father.”

“So will you.”


End file.
